


Those Around You

by yellowbound



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, draven is not a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbound/pseuds/yellowbound
Summary: With Cassian sedated due to injuries following Scarif, Jyn has an opportunity to learn about him through others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For rebelcaptainprompts Prompt #7 Luck

They didn’t keep her away from him, like she thought they might. Jyn wasn’t officially part of the Rebellion, and Cassian was a valuable, long-time member. The severity of his injuries meant that he was sedated, long after Jyn had woken up. She was even more surprised when the doctors encouraged her to touch him, saying that touch aided in the healing process. In between times spent in the bacta tank, she was encouraged to be with him, to touch and talk to him.

“But he’s unconscious,” Jyn had protested. 

She would’ve dismantled any medical droid that tried to keep her away from him, but one actually encouraging her to touch him was well outside her realm of experience.

“His body and mind will still register both the touch and sounds that you make, causing hormones to be released that will aid in the healing process.” The straightforwardness of the medical droids was something Jyn appreciated, even if the answers sounded made up. Though she seemed to recall hearing something similar, in what felt like another life spent as a child on the Imperial homeworld.

While Jyn had little issue curling around Cassian when they were alone, she was uncomfortable touching him in the presence of others. Chirrut had no such issues. The monk would walk in, spread his hands over Cassian’s unconscious form, and start praying. And those were the easy times.

Other times, he would talk to whomever was present, be it Jyn or whatever other visitors Cassian had. Cassian had a lot of visitors. He seemed to know everyone in this entire Rebellion, and they all seemed to care about his condition.

The visitor Jyn struggled with the most was Draven. Naturally, Cassian’s commander was the person Chirrut always insisted on talking to.

“How goes the evacuation of Yavin IV?”

“It is almost complete. We got lucky - with the Empire in disarray following the destruction of the Death Star and loss of key personnel, they weren’t as able to move as quickly on us as they otherwise would’ve.”

“Luck?” was Jyn’s disbelieving stutter. She didn’t normally talk to Draven, ever, but that was a ridiculous statement. “It was luck that the Rebellion had the plans to destroy the Death Star?” She somehow managed to refrain from pointing to Cassian and shouting this is lucky? because, well, she knew it was. They were all lucky to be alive. But watching him suffer was a pain Jyn didn’t know what to do with, and she had little issue with lashing out at the man who ordered her father killed.

Draven raised a hand, as though physically trying to ward off her anger. Before he could say anything, Chirrut cut in. “You say that as though other evacuations have not gone as well.”

Draven sighed. “The Empire has found several Rebel strongholds and safe places. In only one instance did we not lose everything, and even then our losses were considerable.” He peered down at the sedated man below him, resting a hand on Cassian’s arm. “It was Cassian who found out that the Rebel base on the Histhith station had been compromised. He was able to get the information to us in enough time for a partial evacuation.” Draven’s thumb moved lightly over Cassian’s arm. “He did not come back in much better shape than this.” Draven looked up at Jyn. “He does not give up.”

Jyn stood frozen. She knew that. But hearing Draven say it brought into sharp relief just what that meant. That he was even here to help retrieve the Death Star plans was because he didn’t give up. That he might survive after having been successful, despite his severe injuries, was because he did not give up. She noticed that that was returned by everyone around him. No one was giving up on Cassian, from Jyn and Chirrut and the rest of Rogue One, who had only meet him a short time ago, to the Rebellion members who had known him for years.

So this is what being part of Cassian’s team meant. Your own faith reflected in those around you.

“Many people share your value of Cassian.” This was a conversation Chirrut had started, and Chirrut was going to keep it going.

Draven inclined his head, regarding the monk. “Yes, he is well liked.”

“He does not appear to have any close friends, however.” Again, an observation it was not necessary for Draven to respond to.

But Draven responded anyway, as Chirrut undoubtedly knew he would. “He has not had any in awhile. I’ve seen this happen,” he said, indicating Cassian, “in others as well. Some lose too much, and choose not to let anyone get close anymore.”

“And will having close friends make him less valuable as a spy?”

Draven smiled slightly at that. “No. Lack of attachment is not the positive some people think it is. Those who have someone to come back to will put more effort in coming back.”

“I didn’t think coming back was considered important.” Jyn said. It was not the most considerate thing to say, but Jyn really didn’t know how to deal with, well, _any_ of this situation. Not the fact that Draven both seemed to know Cassian as a person and care about him, nor the fact that Chirrut probably knew all of this already, nor the fact that Draven might as well be talking about her. And, especially, the fact that Cassian’s well-being was still a question no one could answer.

Draven responded as though none of that was actually going on. “It’s not the most important aspect - successfully completing the mission is - but it is _an_ important aspect. We can’t easily replace those we lose.”

“He might never be able to function in an active capacity for the rebellion,” said Jyn. In another time and another context, the words might have been vicious, cutting. But they came out only as fear: for Cassian, and for the Rebellion.

“He will still have value, even if he can no longer function as a spy.”

“Is that why you tolerate a blind fool?” This was Baze, appearing as he always did, randomly, and to poke a bit at Chirrut.

Draven was uninterested in poking a bit at Chirrut and, noticing the room was getting crowded, quickly excused himself. Baze took his place, resting a hand on Cassian’s arm.

Across from him, Chirrut responded, “You scared him off.”

“He is not scared of me.” He inclined his head towards Jyn. “Little sister, on the other hand…”

Chirrut took one hand off Cassian and used it to cover Jyn’s fist. He gently unwound her fingers and brought her hand up to rest on Cassian’s shoulder.

Jyn voluntarily unclasped her other fist and laid her hand on Cassian’s head, her fingers in his hair. She cared nothing for Draven’s feelings about her.

She tried not to admit how much Draven’s pointing out that Cassian does not give up affected her.


End file.
